percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Awaken The Legend: Demigod Prologue
Awaken The Legend: Demigod Prologue I could see it. The sand of Long Island Sound, taking in the tide. It has been a tough past few days but totally worth it. Chiron sent Me, daughter of Pheme, Alexander Silcan, Son of Aceso and Katie Gardiner, Daughter of Demeter to the Garden of The Hesperides. It sounded like a nice trip, go to San Francisco, fight a couple monsters and head back home. The mission wasn't as nice as I'd hoped. For one, we were able to land travel from New York to Nashville (Taking a detour to the Parthenon) and then from Nashville to Oklahoma, where we stumbled upon a pack of vicious Hellhounds which we managed to trap in the ground thanks to Katie's powers. We made it to San Francisco, being children of Minor gods didn't attract attention much. We started up Mount Tamapalais and came across 6 Dracnaenae which took hardly any effort to kill them, the weapons where obviously 3 sizes too big for them, and they were slow also. We rushed off up the mountain and came to Golden Gates, inside we saw four girls playing what looked like Poker. As we walked up, the gates had an automated sensor and we were allowed entry. We searched the perimeter for monsters and then silently went behind the far wall to try the back entrance to the Garden, but upon putting my hand on the gate, one of the four girls appeared in front of me. "Sorry, no entry to anyone but King Zeus and Queen Hera," she said with a smile on her face. And as we backed away, she teleported back to her sisters. I looked at Katie and Alexander. "What now?" I asked. Katie looked into space and said, "I will charm them with Landscape Art, literally. You go in the Garden. Alex I need you to use a vial of Lychor ''on Ladon and put him into a deep sleep. Laura will pick the apple." And before I could respond, Katie was off. We watched as Katie worked magic on the ground and made the grass literally dance and make exceptionally beautiful art in the ground. The Hesperides stood and stared at the pictures laughing and giggling, their guard was down. On three, Alex and I where in the Garden. Alex almost had the vial poured on Ladon, when he turned and started thrashing his tail, spitting acid. If not for Alexander's reflexes, he would have been dead. I used the wall as a reflector and lept into the air, spilling my own vial of ''Lychor ''on Ladon. In a matter of moments he was in a deep sleep, snoring. In doing that, a scream was heard. "LADON!" the Hesperides shouted, eyes turning blue. I lept and took an apple from the tree. The apples were a gift from Gaia to Hera on her wedding day and could grant immortality. They were also doused in Temptatious oils. I had the apple millimetres from my face when I heard Katie shouting. "LAURA NO!" And I managed to put the apple in my bag. But as Katie shouted, one of the Hesperides kicked her to the floor. Alexander drew a blue vial from his pouch and flung it at the Hesperides. Upon hitting the ground a blue fog appeared. Alexander picked up Katie and ushered out the Gates, leaving the Hesperides in a rage. - Right now we where sprinting down the banks of Long Island Sound. Something in the air smelled wrong. Boats were scattered along the banks of the river. "Have the Romans stopped by?" Alex asked. "I have an odd feeling about this," I said as we walked up a bit further to see fighting ''everywhere. Chiron cantered up to us after shooting someone in the head with an arrow. "Great, you are back safetly. I need you out of here now. A new camp has been discovered, Camp Kronos. A camp for Demi-titans. Set up by Krios when he was on 'flee' after the war. These are seriously dangerous kids guys," Chiron said and I threw him the apple. He continued. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper and Frank are at war as we speak. I need you to find a weapon for me. In Kansas, you need to locate the Leader of the Karpoi, Grain. Give him this letter of favour. He will give you a box. It is the Dais of Demeter. It can overgrow an entire area, which will give us enough time to relocate somewhere." "I have a group for you to bring. Katie, Alexander. You two go down and fight!" And Katie and Alexander raced down the hill with weapons drawn. Tora Aichi (Daughter of Kratos), Kira Valdez (Hephaestus), James Warren (Son of Ceres), Leroy Fitzgerald (Son of Apollo), Fletcher McLaren (Son of Aeolus), Cecelia Grant (Daughter of Hermes), Sohalia Hurst (Achelois), James Armstrong (Son of Athena), Danny Hights (Son of Nike), Aaron Dwayne (Son of Styx), Jason Knight (Son of Poseidon), Lucy Tychsen (Daughter of Asteria but adopted by Phobos), Leila Nacht (Daughter of Nyx), Pollux and Hazel Levesque sprinted out of the warzone and headed up the hill. "Whats up guys?" I asked and they all gave me different answers. "Off you go, may the gods be with you and Tyche beside you!" Chiron said, and we ran off back down the beach. Kansas here we come. Category:Ersason219 Category:Demigods Category:Awaken The Legends